The Society for Invertebrate Pathology will organize and convene an Invertebrate Pathology Colloquium in the University of Sussex, Brighton, England, 5-10 September, 1982. The expenses of the Colloquium and housing and meal costs will be met by participants. The objective of the proposed grant is the partial support of economy air travel for 20 North American scientists to attend the Colloquium. The opportunity to apply for partial support will be advertised in the scientific community; and applications will be received, reviewed by a national committee including and NIH member, and individuals ranked for support according to the criteria: (i) Active in research activities in invertebrate pathology or comparative pathology; (ii) Junior standing in their institutions; and (iii) Without adequate travel funds, and a declared intent to meet the additional cost of participation in the Colloquium.